


Secrets

by blitzturtles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For some reason, the two decide to keep their relationship a secret at first. </p>
<p>It makes stolen kisses and making out against the X-Wing in broad daylight much more exciting knowing they could be caught at any second." - TFA-Kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

It’s by Finn’s request that they keep their relationship a secret. At least for the now. He already finds himself struggling with an overwhelming amount of major life changes, and he has no doubt that there are people in the Resistance that would think less of Poe if they knew. The pilot insists that he doesn’t care. Finn appreciates the sentiment, but _he_ does.

As it turns out, there are a few benefits to keeping their relationship private. They aren’t questioned about it. The occasional joke is made, simply for their tendency to stick together, but those same people make jokes about Rey and Finn being involved.

Stolen kisses are infinitely more exciting. Finn frequently ends up standing there with his heart pounding long after Poe has walked away. Poe seems to be making a game out of pushing their luck. For some reason, it doesn’t really bother Finn that they could possibly be walked in on.

They’re standing under Poe’s X-Wing when the pilot reaches out to catch Finn under the chin with two fingers. He brings him close for a kiss. There are other pilots walking around. It wouldn’t take much for one to turn the corner and see them, but Poe’s lips are soft. Finn hasn’t yet developed the ability to say ‘no’ to the older man. He doubts he ever will.

Poe pulls back with a grin on his face. BB-8 chooses that moment to approach and give a few beeps that earn a nod from Poe.

“Alright, buddy,” Poe says, making a gesture for BB-8 to lead the way.

Finn stands there with a dumb smile on his face.

“Busy?” General Organa asks from behind him.

Finn nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears Leia’s voice. His face heats up immediately. He nods his head rapidly at first. “I uh- no?” He isn’t exactly known for being smooth the way Poe is.

Leia only chuckles softly and pats his arm as she walks away.

Poe Dameron is going to be the death of him.


End file.
